E Depois do Adeus
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: [Presente de aniversário] POV de Ginny depois da despedida e partida do seu amado Harry na sua própria cruzada contra Voldemort.


**E Depois do Adeus**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Sumário: **_POV de Ginny Weasley tempos depois da (eterna?) despedida de Harry no final de_ "Half-Blood Prince". _Porque o coração não sara depois de se dizer adeus..._

**Spoilers: **_HBP_

**N/A: **_esta fic foi feita propositadamente em poucos (pouquíssimos) dias para uma grande amiga minha, por isso espero que todos me perdoem a simplicidade, o facto de eu não me ter adaptado muito bem ao casal (é a primeira vez que o tento modelar com as minhas mãos) e o facto de o final ter saído um bocado "torto" e repetitivo (mas já o escrevi pela noite dentro XD). _

_De qualquer maneira, espero que tu, Jane Potter Skywalker, gostes de a ler e consideres uma boa prenda de aniversário aqui da_ je_ – apesar de eu ter tido em mente fazer algo bem mais alegre do que isto! Goza muito, muito os teus 18 anos e nunca te esqueças que és uma pessoa espectacular, uma miúda nota 20 e com um imenso talento que tendes sempre em não querer admitir. Beijos enormes…_

_Enquanto isso, obrigado à Filipa, que me ajudou a criar esta pequena história em meio de muito segredo. _

_PS.: Espero que tenhas gostado da prenda! XD

* * *

_

Talvez fosse o destino!

Abri os olhos uma vez mais, certa daquilo que iria ver. As madeixas ruivas caídas sobre a minha face roçaram ao de leve as minhas pestanas, levando-me a estender a mão para as prender apressadamente por detrás das orelhas. Não o queria perder de novo! Não outra vez!

O coração palpitava no meu peito como louco, sentia um nó formar-se na minha garganta, um arrepio a percorrer toda a minha espinha. Quanto mais demoraria? Quanto mais precisaria eu de esperar pela sua vinda? Quanto mais teria eu de aguentar aquele sufoco que se tornara comum no meu dia-a-dia desde que o vira partir pela última vez? Eu temia não aguentar… por muito que tentasse fugir, que tentasse esconder dos outros ou, principalmente, esconder de mim própria aquilo que a minha alma adormecida gritava aos quatro cantos do planeta, eu temia não conseguir suportar esta prova à minha integridade como jovem apaixonada, esta prova à minha felicidade.

Uma mancha negra aproximou-se então a passos largos de mim, por entre o nevoeiro de estranhos e misteriosos tons de azul e eu soube que era chegada a hora. Susti a respiração durante breves segundos e tive a impressão de que o meu coração iria saltar-me do peito dentro de pouco tempo, de tão descontrolado que estava. Reconheci os cabelos negros como a noite ao vento, os óculos de aro redondos que escondiam o brilho dos seus olhos esmeralda que eu há tantos anos amava, o sorriso nervoso e eternamente infantil que me fizera perder de amores por ele quando ainda não passava de uma miúda tola que todas as noites imaginava como seria viver o grande e eterno amor da sua vida. E não pude evitar.

Os meus pés elevaram-se do solo e senti-me leve como uma pena. Era quase como se conseguisse voar até aos braços dele e pudesse sentir o vento contra as minhas asas, empurrando-me docemente até ao meu final perfeito. Abri os braços e senti a visão toldada pelas lágrimas que sabia que não ia conseguir reprimir dentro de mim. E ele estendeu as mãos, deixando-me aterrar junto do seu corpo e apertá-lo contra o meu com toda a força que podia demonstrar neste momento. Quem me dera que ele nunca mais tivesse de partir; quem me dera que pudesse ficar ali até ao nosso fim, quando os nossos corações deixassem de bater e os nossos corpos não fossem mais que pó pelo mundo espalhado, para toda a eternidade!

Olhei-os nos olhos uma vez mais e entendi que era correspondida em tudo aquilo que sentia. O seu sorriso espelhou-se na minha face sem cores devido a muitas noites sem dormir e àquele peso agudo e impossível de apagar sobre os ombros de saber que poderia nunca mais vir a abraçá-lo como agora o fazia. Fez-me sorrir com ele. E antes que eu pudesse sequer entendê-lo, ele baixou a sua cabeça até aos meus lábios e ofereceu-me o beijo mais romântico e saudoso que eu alguma vez recebera.

Se eu pudesse ficar ali, assim, nos braços dele, perdida num beijo sem limites e sem razão, não pensaria duas vezes. Ele era meu, e eu era dele. Juntos, éramos um e não haveria nada que nos pudesse separar. Ou nada deveria existir. Uma guerra… como poderia uma guerra ser tão dura a ponto de separar um amor que se mostrava crescer em alicerces tão fortes, que haviam sido construídos ao longo de tanto tempo? Talvez ninguém saiba o quando eu esperei por este momento, por momentos assim. Alguém sabe o quanto eu suspirei, o quanto eu suportei, o quanto eu esperei por isto? Eu sei… a ferida deste conhecimento ainda dói na minha alma só de relembrar o que tenho de passar hoje por causa daquilo que os outros fazem, pensam, dizem.

A sua mão deslizou pelos meus ombros, pela minha cintura, arrepiando a minha pele ao mais suave toque. Os seus braços apertaram-me contra o seu tronco forte que há muito parecia ter deixado aquela fragilidade de outrora. E nos seus olhos brilhou de novo aquela alma do rapaz que eu há tanto conhecia, que há tanto amava, que nunca poderia esquecer. Naqueles olhos recordei uma vez mais o primeiro dia em que o tinha visto, o primeiro dia em que senti estar de facto apaixonada, o primeiro beijo que eu recebera do Menino Que Sobreviveu, que parecia pertencer a um mundo que eu nunca poderia vir a ocupar. Senti de novo o meu coração pulsar por ele, o dele pulsar por mim. De peito a roçar no seu, eu soube que Harry Potter me amava com a mesma intensidade que eu hoje nutria por ele.

Talvez a sua realidade fosse semelhante à minha. Talvez também todos os dias suspire em vão pelo regresso de quem ama, espere eternamente pela carta tão esperada que ele mesmo sabe que nunca virá; talvez todas as noites ele não consiga apagar a minha imagem da sua mente, perguntado sem parar como tudo seria se tivéssemos nascido numa outra época, num outro lugar, num outro mundo que não este, onde a inocência nos é roubada ainda antes de a aproveitarmos, onde o amor nos é tirado ainda antes do conhecermos. Talvez de noite ele se pergunte por onde eu ando, como eu estou, se me terei esquecido de si, se terei desistido do final feliz que tanto desejávamos, que tanto esperávamos, que tanto sonhávamos. Talvez também ele feche os olhos e antes de partir para o reino dos sonhos murmure ao vento e às estrelas, que lhe levam a mensagem e a guardam para a eternidade: "_Eu amo-te, Ginny_!"

E depois talvez ainda eu o encontre, para lá da realidade, neste mundo onde nada é o que parece, onde nada é o que sabemos existir na nossa própria verdade! Talvez para ele também eu o visite todas as noites, e o abrace e o beije com toda a paixão e desejo que hoje Harry me oferece, fazendo-o acreditar que eu nunca o esqueci. Nunca o esquecerei. Nunca desistirei de si ou da esperança de o ver regressar a casa… para mim. Só para mim!

Em sonhos. Apenas em sonhos. Tal como hoje ele me visita a mim.

De seguida, o momento parte, a figura dissolve-se na escuridão e eu vejo-me sozinha outra vez. Para abrir os olhos de novo, sei o que vou encontrar: um quarto vazio, talvez o sol a nascer no horizonte ou a lua a imperar numa tela cor da noite. E dele, nem sinais sequer. Paisagem deserta. Não existirão mais braços que me rodeiem, mais lábios que me beijem. O vazio é o meu companheiro. Até quando, pergunto?

O meu coração já não me pertence. O meu coração está nas mãos de quem sempre o mereceu. E ainda depois do adeus, é difícil alguma vez mais o voltar a recuperar. É difícil alguma vez mais o voltar a fazer bater. É difícil voltar a sentir algo mais que não a mágoa e a dor quando o meu amado não está mais aqui!

**FIM**


End file.
